


Of Wings and Blood

by cindera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background stories, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Connor is a vampire, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Insecurity, Magic, Mating Moon, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool, Porn With Plot, Prophecy, Slow Pace, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Wings, made-up culture, reader is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindera/pseuds/cindera
Summary: Your father, the king of the fairy kingdom, has had his men abducted the crown prince of the vampire, Connor Stern.Connor is determined as a house prisoner in the castle, getting paler every day as he only allowed to consume hens' blood.Having a keen understanding of being an outcast, you take pity upon him.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Invitation

Being born as a bastard of the king isn't the worst fate you shall carry for the rest of your life. Being born as a fairy with deformed wings is. Hadn't of your father's generosity for took you in under his care since your childhood, your folk would have had you exiled from the kingdom. Therefore, you always have thought, you are the luckiest hideous fairy ever bestowed with luxurious things. If only you've been born with defective hearing as well, so you could never hear people talking poison (slightly) behind your back.

However, your encounter with Connor Stern had you change your point of view a little. He is the eldest son of the vampire queen—Amanda Stern. He is the crown prince of their kind, the rightful heir for the vampire kingdom's throne in the forthcoming decades.

Unfortunately, as a result of Queen Amanda's abuse of power, your father has had his confidant abduct and bring Connor into the castle as a warranty (of something you don't know yet). More than two weeks have passed since then. In spite of Connor's 'freedom' of wandering about the castle as a servant, the fairy king had ordered a sun-collar installation around Connor's neck. It is one of the magical items that served as a barrier to prevents Connor from making an attempt to run away and to bite a fairy for their blood. Certainly, no fairy inside the castle had shown even the slightest sign of sympathy in the sight of Connor's skin getting paler each day.

Except you, who have a keen understanding of the feeling of being an outcast. And it seems like you are the only one who cannot withstand his circumstances. Therefore, you decided to devise a plan...

You have had your guards away when the vampire crown prince made his way inside your bath chamber in the morning. Just as customary by these last couple of weeks, from the far corner of the in-ground pool, under the shade, you see him entering your line of sight with a food tray in one hand. His slender figure covered by a blue silk long tunic with silver embroidered pervade the fabric. The sun-collar emits blue lightings by the ancient runes carved around. Despite his monstrous inborn blood within his vein, in your eyes, he still is an extremely beautiful creature, even in the degree of outshining other male fairies you've ever met.

But he almost never opened his mouth hadn't the castle residents compelled him to, on the contrary of his lively lifestyle's hearsay before his capture. You were and still are uncertain of the rumor regarding him. Only considering his lack of wellbeing currently, you had not taken aback by his sudden taciturn demeanor alteration.

You caught Connor's eyes fixated on your neck when he bends over to put down the tray on the tree-stump end table at the poolside. His eyes then slowly traveling down, on your distorted naked body under the water surface; it is murky by the shadow, but the vampire race blessed with an acute sight.

At first, in the earlier days of his service, you presumed that peculiar behavior had something to do with fairies customary of unabashed nakedness; vampires have always despised that particular culture of yours. Except, for the first time in your hundred years of life, you had the urge to cover your body every time he enacted that gestures.

He throws you a vague nod when he finally lifts his eyes; still always is without even the faintest smile under his breath.

“Would you care to join me, Prince Stern?” you offer in a slightly high pitch vocal. Your voice echoed on the ceiling and marble walls. You flush hard as you realize nervousness has been taken over you.

The vampire has had his back turned of you and towards the entrance, frozen where he stands. Cautiously he twirls his body to look at you in the eyes. “Pardon?”

Reflexively you avert his stare, sensing the heat crept up on your face. Despite his stiff posture, you caught an extremely perplexed tone within his voice. Like he has been off guard and got hammered on the head unexpectedly. You peer in reluctant. “If you don't mind, please do join me,” you state once more, this time have had your voice under control.

Silence befalls the bath chamber as momentarily Connor only stood there, with amber eyes scrutinizing you. And you are sure he will reject (even if as a servant he is ordered not to), when suddenly he replies, “If that what you wish.”

You blink at him and curled your lips slightly. “Would you like me to darken the room?” you ask as he makes his way around (to avoiding sunlight directly) the pool with marble steps descending underneath the water.

“If it isn't much trouble for you.” At the top of the steps, he stopped, starting to unleash his tunic laces, watching you using your magic abilities to cover all the windows with growing vines outside. In a short time, sunlight disappears and the room gets dimmed, if not of the oil lamps on the wall that suddenly came to alive.

You turn your eyes off him as you see him under the dismal lighting, completely naked only with the sun-collar glowing on his neck. It was an alluring sight, gets your heart beating rapidly and your groin twitching. You've heard also of his flirtatious reputation and his skillfulness on...

Immediately you shake your head to repel the redundant thoughts. You open your defective wings slightly so as to glide more easily across waters, to obtain the tray that Connor has been placed over the end table. You squeak for when you turn around you find the vampire has been standing in tranquility next to you. The tray slides off your hands, but Connor nimbly catches it in time. Small waves formed inside the pool.

“Forgive me, My Lady,” Connor spoke almost in a hush, watching you closely as you flicker your wings down. The runes shining blue below his firm jaw, enlighten the freckles spread over his shoulders. He hands over the tray to you.

“It's okay, Prince Stern,” you retort with the faintest hint of a smile. In a mute, you bind a spell on the tray so to get it to float over the water surface.

“Please, call me Connor,” he said whilst slowly knitting his eyebrows as you pick up the small knife near the piled-up fruits. “What are you doing, My Lady?” he eventually expresses his bewilderment of your peculiar actions.

“My father has had his men to provide you only with hens blood,” you say softly as you flip one of the teacups upward. “I see you extremely malnourished.” You throw a glance, find the vampire filled with comprehension. Hunger overflood his expression. “I believe you have been in 'Tribulation Training', Prince?”

You yourself haven't much in-depth knowledge of the training. Only the general portrayal regarding it. Basically, it was—and still is—a severe education for young vampires along with freshly made vampires to endure the smell of fairies' blood. Hadn't been of the training, there would be chaos over the realm, for fairy's blood always has been served as the source of strength alongside their delicious smell.

“Only for 328 years,” Connor's response was delayed. Amber eyes flickering and fixated on your hands aligning above the opened cup.

“Then this will be nothing,” you state as you push the knife's blade into your palm. You wince in pain, but keep pulling the knife down, drawing a deep long line that soon discharging bright red liquid off you.

A deep low growl leaving his throat. Predatory eyes following the dropping blood pooling inside the cup as you close your palm and squeeze hard. His nose wrinkling, his limbs twitching, as if an invisible chain restrained his whole body. Certainly, there are big differences between the training and real occurrence. But his terrific reputation didn't come from nothing. For he also was one of the excel pupils who graduated from the Tribulation Training. Briefly, he regulates his breath, and the lust of blood simmered down gradually.

“I hope this will suffice for now,” you said while handing over the cup. Once more you chant a silent spell to close the wound on your palm.

“You know other fairies will see a change in me, right?” Connor searching for your eyes. Fingertips circling around the rim of the cup slowly. “They will suspect I've just had fairy's blood by the lack of paleness on my skin.”

“They will have no proof since the sun-collar won't change color as long as the user doesn't stick their fangs on a fairy,” you remind him with a soothing smile.

“They will suspect a fairy has been secretly feeding me. Don't you afraid of being marked as a traitor, My Lady?”

“That would be my own burden to bear with. Drink it while it still warm, Prince Stern.”

“Please. It's Connor.” Leisurely he lifts the cup, nudges the rim with his lips. Eyes glued on you; swiftly you look everywhere but him. Another faint growl reverbed as he begins to sip the liquid. He savors it heartily. When he finished seconds later, you hear a clicking sound from his mouth. You return your gaze, seeing him now looked much healthier, licking his lips stained with your blood. “My Lady, I have no word to express my gratitude,” he claims gently, putting the cup down on the tray floating still. “I will never forget your generosity.”

“Don't mention it. I did what I must, for I can't just overlook a creature in need,” you explain in a light tone. You pull the tray off the water, whirl around to return the tray on the end table. But suddenly your wings being brushed, get you to release a desperate short moan. You cover your mouth with your palm in a panic state. Heart stammering behind your chest.

“O-oh. Forgive me, My Lady,” Connor states from behind you. He sounded astonished and amused at the same time. “I never at all get the chance to touch fairy wings. And I absolutely hadn't heard of the wings being so... sensitive...?”

“Y-yeah. One of the 'advantages' I've got for being born with deformed wings.” You adjust your breath while propping yourself on the ledge.

Quietness dominates the room again, alongside with faint water ripple sound in the background.

“I think we—”

“Who else knew?” Connor asks as you almost make your way toward the stone steps.

“What?” You pause, made a mistake by turning your head over your shoulder. You find him staring straight at you, with his craving thickening his face. It looks like he gets to starve once more, but you fathom it wasn't due to blood. “For the Mother of the River,” you mutter inaudibly, pressing your nose bridge with two fingertips.

“Who else knew of your wings condition, My Lady?” Connor repeats in an overly calm gesture.

You contemplate before shake your head slowly. “I always tell them that it feels painful. Not just mere uncomfortableness as other fairies usually sensed. And also, no fairy ever dare to put a finger on them.” You lift your wings up slightly, chuckling by the repulsive sight before you.

“It doesn't look deformed though?” Connor tilting his head in a daze. “They are beautiful.” Once more he brushes your wings' membrane gently. He withdraws slightly in reluctance by your whining. “Ah. Pardon, My Lady,” it was more of a flat tone apology, no remorse.

“It's... It's okay,” still you retort upon him.

Connor releases a heavy breath. Embarrassment suddenly shrouded his face. “Actually, My Lady. I thought earlier you invited me into the pool for... you know... Apart also from the absentee of your guards that usually stand in front of the chamber entrance. Instead, you offered me your blood. Not that I regretted it, though.”

An ironic smile breaks under your nose. “That would have been over-optimistic on my part, Prince Ste—Connor. You are too beautiful for me,” you state bluntly but polite.

“What makes you think I don't find you attractive, My Lady?”

You titter softly. “Either you said that out of sincerity, or of desperation due to prolonged negligence by a female touch...”

“Why not both?” Connor replies with a clear alluring tone. An impish smile slowly unfolds upon his face.


	2. Fulfillment from Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes care of your wings.

“Why do you think I was eyeing you every time we met, My Lady?” Connor closing the distance unhurriedly. Blue runes shimmering around his neck, enlighten the water's ripple beneath. “Haven't you been aware?”

From over the shoulder, you see his eyes illume under the dismal light. You try to move, but soon noticed how all of your limbs have been disobeying you. It was not magic. A vampire's charm doesn't work on a fairy. “You were eyeing my sisters as well, Prince Connor,” you startled a bit as you heard an indictment tone out of you.

It was an improper attitude, a clear disclosure from your deepest heart and mind. And it wasn't like you hate your half-sisters. Regardless of their aloofness inclination toward you, never you heard of them whispering venom regarding you. In fact, they were one of the few people who've been displaying loyalty by standing up alongside you. Albeit only at the sort of critical importance, that's it. 

Thereby, you conclude, it was of your own selfishness. Jealousy. Since you acknowledge that they are far more beautiful than you; not to mention their normal-full-functioning as well as beautiful wings just like other fairies should be is. Right away, you are veiled by ashamed. 

“To be honest, My Lady,” Connor, fortunately, doesn't seem to aware—or minding at all—of your slip-up moment, “I had also checked out of other fairies in this castle as well.” Amber color lit up in his eyes under the shadow as he is getting closer and closer, dragging the trail of elongated waves behind. “But, it was out of my thirstiness. Inside the enclosed room, though, was a totally different story...”

You turn your face away as the vampire finally stopped right behind you. He is so close. Yet you cannot feel his presence, if not of his erection nudging your lower backside. Shiver outspread from there; to your groin, up to your spine, nerves on your wings... “You never...” frailty thicken in your voice, “stare... when you bring food to my sisters at their determined bath times?” 

“Only... because of their necks. Pardon, for my straightforwardness, My Lady.” His cold breathes touches the crown of your head. “Toward you, though, I couldn't get to hold of myself not to stare...”

A shaky chuckle comes out from your throat. “Please, have a little bit of mercy on me, Prince Connor. Out of all beautiful fairies in here, you have your eyes only at me?”

There was some seconds interlude before the vampire finally responds, “Yes.” And he swiftly throws in another sentence as he notes morose mood alteration out of you, “And... to tell you the truth, My Lady, throughout my stay in here, there have been... some attempts on me as well...”

Instantaneously you hold your breath and have your muscle tensed. “Really? Was—was it one of my sisters?” 

There never was a prohibition of a personal relationship between a fairy and a vampire. It's just the culture from the ancient time thousands of years back, whereas vampires being seen as the superior race yet. Albeit fairies generally fear of as well as chosen not to be entangled with a vampire, it's a well-known secret that your kind often fantasizes of copulating with one. More so, from your position as an illegal child, if one of your sisters took a claim upon him, you must not become any sort of hindrance.

Connor nimbly catches your bare arm as you showed a slight gesture to create some gap. “I always rejected them politely. And they seemed to be understood fully.” His iron grip dug deep on your skin, preventing you from withdrawing away. “Apparently, they possess quite high tolerant nature. Unlike my own kins.”

A short faint snort escaped your mouth. “Oh, I remember something, Prince Connor. I thought you despised our culture so much, that you eyed me every time you enter this chamber at a bad judgment within you.”

“Well... It's true that we distaste on some degree of your culture,” he reveals with a mild bluntness in his tone. Long slender fingers sluggishly traveling down under the water surface, taking a break on your waist to pull you against his crotch. “You are the only exception, My Lady.” It should sound like a cheap flirtatious attempt. But it wasn't. “Albeit, it seems like too much on my part to wish no other male creatures ever laid eyes on you. As it's a known well fact about your yearly festivity, when your kind gathering in an opened river to take a bath together.” He now grants you a few feather-light frictions on your lower backside by his hardened shaft.

“P-prince...” You rest your elbows over the ledge and droop your head onto your forearms. His palms climb up your spine only to give firm pressure under the base of your wings. You let out a needy whine; it had Connor encouraged to keep massaging you there.

“Command me to stop, My Lady,” he whispers teasingly with his tip of lips nuzzling on the back of your earlobe. 

“N—no. Keep—” you gasp as his fingers clutching on your wings' margin in a calculated force, more than enough to send a shudder running down your spine, had your groin throbbing with expectancy.

“Will you tell me where the spot is? Or should I find it myself?” He presses once more under the base which is behind the shoulder blade, all the while stroking your margin at the same side wing.

But your mind is too occupied to even form a simple response. Already you are trembling severely, leaning over the ledge with your head limping sideway. Behind you, Connor begins to get cheeky as he rolls his hips in eagerness, stroking his cock away over your skin. Your wings being caressed and fondled at every spot Connor could think is the possible most favorable place. 

Soon Connor finds that around the base and margins had you moans in pleasure the most. A light chuckle escapes his throat as his ears savoring your delicious voice. “That delicate, huh?” But he is not done yet. As if he mysteriously gained immediate knowledge of how to tend your wings, he deploys his palms there as if a kinght does his quests. Only, he does it all for you in a full heartily. Quite in a short while he startled and get astonished when suddenly you expand your wings and crying out his name. He witnesses the way your hips, backside, and shoulders twitching uncontrollably before gradually you decline your wings' layers to the early state.

“That was an extremely captivating performance, My Lady,” his voice filled with genuine fascination.

“F-forgive me, Prince,” you stutter (remaining still in your half-trance state) amidst your attempt to catch as much air into your lungs. 

“What for?” Connor leaning forward to deliver a kiss on your nape. A little bit too careful as if reluctant to burden you with more inducement. He almost even has his hips retreated away from you. “I get to know this hidden side of yours, My Lady. It was all for my pleasure.”

You didn't answer momentarily. “No, Prince Connor. It would be dissatisfying for me to see us dispart with only me being delighted. You must retrieve yours too.”

Silent befall the humid chamber until the vampire inquires an ensurement, “Are you certain, My Lady?” But already he advances, by his hips nudging yours with his still hard-rock cock in between. “Your wings need no break period? Will not damage them further or some sort?”

As soon as you give a minor signal to bow down, Connor glued all his front against your backside. He let loose a deep growl; encompass you within his arms. You mewl in pleasure as your entire folded wings being pressed by his torso. Once again, shiver streams down your spine and over your groin. Before you could register, Connor had your whole body lifted up an arm's length by the bottom of the pool. 

He rolls his hips, stroking his cock over your butt crack. One of his palms cupping over your breast, tweaking the already perked-up nipple with two fingertips. Moderate waves formed inside the pool as the result of his deeds. The other unoccupied hand makes a trip down between your legs, had you cry more as he slips his fingers in your inner vulva and begin to rub there. “If only I don't have this collar around my neck,” he mutters in full of regret prior to nibbles your nape. His fangs brush lightly on your skin's surface.

Amidst his efforts on your body, you could only vaguely apprehend what he meant. It is one of the vampires' customary, to stick the fangs into the flesh in the middle of a mating session. But it was usually performed with the beloved ones... 

“My Lady,” his whisper was rough and low. Hips jerked repetitively within his needy state. “May I?” He doesn't seem to think the need of your answer, though. Almost he digs his fingers into your hole when you plead for a short pause.

“Prince Connor... I'm not sure... if this is the convenient time,” you speak frailly. “But, this is... not my first time.” You couldn't pull the grounds for the urge to raise the statement. It's just this mystifying warning inside your head encouraging you to be truthful. Even though you are fully aware of Connor's 'wild' way of living before his confinement within this castle...

Wavelet sound slightly diminished in the midst of a brief tranquil moment. It had your heart drumming up as you try to surmise what is going through inside the vampire's head currently. An unexpected pinch on your nipple triggers your whimper.

“I suspected that far.” Connor nips carefully on the back of your shoulder, so as not to scratch his fangs on you. But his chest puts a coerce on your spine along with the base of your wings, intensifies your faint wail into a slightly high pitch moan. “Who was your first?” He resumes his insertion between your legs, but at a much slower pace. Immediately he finds your sweet spot as his long slender fingers settled in the depth. At this moment, he had you squirm as wild as a prey caught in a trap. He pulls you further to the middle of the pool when you try to reach the ledge to prop your quivering body.

“Prince...” It feels like your lungs being burnt inside. Your trembling hands crawl on Connor's arm over your breasts. Having no more site to rest compel you to lean yourself to the back. However, the stance had your wings flanked greatly. And as if that wasn't enough, Connor has his fingers push on that particular place inside your hole. Once more the severe rush of pleasure took over you, followed by your second climax in the next short time. 

Behind you, Connor takes a palm-length gap to make a space for your blooming wings. Amid those displays, an idea swirling in his mind. He inclined ahead to plant a kiss on one of your wings' bases, then take some nibbling on the upper margin. That certainly does have you overflowed by stimulation. 

“Ahhh...” your unsteady vocal bounced into the ceiling above, along with the water noise by the moderate waves around you both.

Soft titter merges in the midst of your disorganized state. “I wonder how many peaks I could obtain from you?” Once again he gnaws with measurable strength on your wing's margin, in addition to his remained fingers pressing the spot inside you. It grants him your sweet succumb whimper. Need quite a bit of effort so as to contain your twitched body within his arm.

“P-prince—please—refrain—yourself.” Never have you surmised the silent man from moments ago turn into a pleasure tormentor. How careless of you, thought this would be a quick simple mating. You should have been more cautious as you've heard all the rumors regarding him. “The guards... They could come here to check my wellbeing if you don't show up to notify them yourself.”

At least, in a brief, he heeds your light warning by forbearing himself from teasing your backside. Albeit he assigned still his fingers inside you. “Did you tell them of a specific time?”

“N-no. But...”

“Good,” in an opposite of that expression, he sounded not too elated. “Well, it's so easy to overlook your surroundings when you are having a good time.” With that, he cuts the distance between you two. Once more thrusting with his fingers inside your already loosen hole, yet deliberately dodge your sensitive spot. But he rubs his chest against your backside, which, of course, meaning grants you the delightful sensation in between your thighs. It instantly bestows him your plea to touch you more. “Come, My Lady.”


	3. Tender Confront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentioned rape culture or tradition in the past.  
> Mild threat.  
> 

There never was a half-breed. Even thousands of years in the past before the 'Banyan Treaty' by the council of the ancient spirit, when vampires and other races coexist within unequal caste and unjust social structure. Vampires, of course, sat at the top of the ladder. They invaded and wreaked havoc over the realm. They slaughtered, feasted, raped. More often than not, they did all three. And at the rarest moment, they did only one; such as raping and let the victim lived...

But, yet, you knit your brows upon Connor's bizarre query. “What did you mean, Prince Connor?” you retort with another question. 

It feels like it has been forever since the last time your feet touching the pool's floor. And here you go again. Over his arms, you are being carried and dragged toward the pool's stone steps. Your side clung to his front. Enlightened by the mixture of dim yellow of oil lamps and some hints of blue lighting by his collar, you see his spread freckles on his neck and shoulders more clearly by this close distance. Need quite an effort so as not to running your palm there.

“I only wish to know, My Lady,” he said as his tip of nose nuzzles the side of your face, had you close your eyes by the shudder it given. Even after your warning for the possibilities of your guards' emergence, Connor hasn't shown any means except taking his time at a tremendous leisure pace. “As far as our scholars always said, female fairies get their most fertile period at the full moon. Yes?”

“What... of it?” This idea is circling inside your head, that Connor might have the concerned of the chance to impregnate you. But he should know better that it would not be possible.

An amusement snort escapes his throat. “It was a simple question, My Lady.”

As if you can see through his mind, a teasing smile unfolds under your breath. But you decide to let him slide this time. “Yes. We—all the adult female fairy—reaching the peak of our fertility at the full moon in each month.”

Connor doesn't seem to bother by your subtle clues. “Oh. I can only imagine the trying-to-conceive fairies couples that night. I heard that you have this special watery hall full of small-size pools to accommodate with that particular requisite.”

You smile sheepishly. “Yes, the Aquatic Temple. But I never get to witness it myself but from the paintings. Yet.” Eventually, Connor reaches the stone steps. Droplets of water fall from both of your soaked bodies as he takes his place at the top of the stairs, with half of his calves under the water surface. “Now, Prince Connor, that you know for sure that this day isn't the 'day', you need not worry any longer. Although, even if this is the 'day', it still would be safe for us to... well...” deliberately you trail off.

“Obviously, My Lady.” With you over his lap, he leans forward to takes a claim upon your lips. For seconds he lets you think that it will be sweet and soft, until he grabs your nape to push your face onto him more. The tempo spikes dramatically as he violates your mouth harshly and deeply, apart from his carefulness as not to accidentally scrapes your lips with his fangs.

Not that you mind it at all. In the spite of your muffled grunt, you melt upon his deed. Slowly you put your hands on him, taking many opportunities (finally) to stroke his freckled smooth skin from his shoulder, to the neck and the collar, and then his backside. You think this is quite funny, as you both had it reversed; he kissed you for the first time after he pulled two orgasms out of you.

He seeks you to face him over his lap once he breaks the kiss. Gently he guides you to straddle over his hardened cock. His fingers digging into your waist. Heavy indistinct growl apart from his throat once you slowly impaled yourself onto him. It sounded threatening, if weren't for his face filled with contentment as he watching you grimace in pain. 

Your thin whimpers—or any voice your mouth produced—as though as a delightful tune from the depth of an ancient catacomb. When you reach down his base, he wraps tight his arms to your backside underneath the layers of membranes and below the base of your wings. Then he buried his face onto the crook of your neck. 

For a brief moment, you remain still to adjust your muscles around his size. It was a delicious pain as you feel it, and enhanced greatly when his hips deliver a single jerk onto you. Displeasement veiled you as the sensation diminish slightly by his idleness in the next seconds. When you try to move, he holds you in place. Then he lifts his face, seeing you in the eyes. 

You find him endearing. He could have been mistaken as a fairy, if not for his paleness or the non-existence wings. You ran your fingers over his skin at the backside; it is smooth on the surface, yet thickened beneath it. You blink at the softest smile that flourished under his breath before he finally starts to roll his hips onto you. It is slow and constant in rhythm. All the while he maintains his gaze upon you.

This is all markedly different from what you had expected. This should've been only physical, devoid of fuzzy feelings or any sort of emotions that may grants attachment at some point in the close future. Yet you can feel so much from him...

“My Lady, you haven't answered my query from some times earlier,” he states amidst his now slightly unsteady tempo, as he begins to deliberately brush your spot only at any given time he desires. “Who was your first, My Lady?”

“Prince... is this the time to—” you choke at his sudden rough-deep strikes inside you. Then you wail in frustration for his sluggish movements once more. “It was... more than two hundred years back,” you give up in the hope for further frictions in between your thighs.

“Go on, My Lady,” with a gentle voice he encourages you to spill more. Again he grants you a single mightily thrust so as to hit your sweet spot properly, at the same time he licks your nipple with the tip of his tongue.

In a haste, you clutch his hair with both of your hands and release a short intense moan. “A—human—” you blurted out stuttering in the next split seconds. “The first and... the last until now. When... my father bring me to the northern kingdom to negotiate the border.”

Absolute silence befalls the chamber, except for the sound generated between your legs by Connor's constant movements.

“I've heard about that particular visitation,” Connor finally spoke up. He takes your breasts within his palms to give them a firm squeeze before pursuing you more, “Was he one of the king's sons? Or?”

You shake your head over your repeatedly bouncing body by the force from beneath you. “A... horse master.” Swiftly you look elsewhere but Connor's questioning stare. “During our stay there—he approached me. And—” At several counts of breaths, you pause. “F-forgive me, Prince Connor... I've lied.” Still you reluctant to return your face upon him. Your fingers curl a little bit more tightly onto his slick strains of hair when the vampire doesn't throw a response immediately.

“About what?” he retorts with the kind of tone that reminds you of the wind's absentee prior to the incoming storm. Not to mention of his sudden decreased motions below you.

“About another people acknowledgment of my wings' quirkiness. Aside... from the deformed shape.” This time, out of your hopelessness, you start to swing your hips as well. Firm fingers grab your jaw to catch your attention back. You find Connor's face filled with this eerie soft expression.

“No wonder you took a moment just for answering my question previously.” His palm darts to your backside, running down your spine to clasp tightly of your inner wings' margin, sending shivers upon your whole body as you arch your back out of control. “Was it the human horse master?”

You nod amidst your stammering mouth-breathes. “I never—told him about my condition, though... I—think he was one of those feral seers... or...” your voice faded away at the last word when you catch him suddenly jerked his head in another direction. You noted that it has something to do with the phrase 'seer'.

He looked ominous for quite brief moments; glaring at the empty air above the water surface with his jaw tightened, while at the same time maintaining his dull thrusting within your slippery hole. It's as if as he raged at something inside his head. Had not of the effort on your part, you wouldn't get the stimulation you are craving at. 

Your palms running over the side of his face and cut the gap to lick his thin lips in an almost pathetic gesture. When he blinks and slowly regains his focus, you press your lips onto his, nipping him tenderly prior to explore him more inside. Immediately he returns the kiss in a voracious way. You feel his fingers crawl over your thigh and dug into your moving hips. A muffled squeak stuck at your upper throat when abruptly he forces you onto the base of his cock.

“Name,” his whisper was low and perilous as he withdraws away from you. “What was his name?” Once again he pushes you down at near measurable strength, in the addition of his hips that start to get much more aggressive and his hands that now playing with your wings.

It isn't so easy to get a hold of your sanity with all of these sudden rapid sensations. Yet still, you feel fearful of the way Connor has spoken. “He is—was—a human, P-Prince. He—should have returned—to Allspirit—” You cry out in pleasure for Connor's hands that nimbly put hard pressure onto the base of your wings. And with that you come for the third time, followed by the overflood afterward as Connor seems too far away still from his peak. Your layers of wings opened up wide for some beats before gradually come down.

And as if that wasn't enough to serve as a tormentor for you, he intensifies his hips ahead roughly. It had you paralyzed onto his torso as he hasn't willing to cease. With tremendous quiver limbs, you link both arms behind his neck; glued the side of your head with his. He turns sideways to nuzzle you. “Please, tell me the name, My Lady,” into your ear he used the sweetest tone, on the contrary of his heavy maneuvers upon you.

“Prince...” you beseech in a severe trembling voice. You could continue the sentence and order him to stop or used your magic power in an attempt to drove him off. Yet you didn't; as if your mind hasn't the slightest will to reject him.

“Name, My Lady.” His hands on your backside resume the deed, toying with your wings unmercifully. Your near gone post-peak delicateness has now grown again into a desire. “Or I will do you until you forget everything. The next time you know, your guards will be here, find us like this. What do you think your father and sisters will think about you in that case?”

Your eyes shot open. All your muscle tensed; Connor growls as the result of your abrupt unintentional tightened hole around his cock. It was nothing until you hand over the seer's full name. 

The growl deepens dangerously as he fastened his arms to your backside, coating his teeth with his lips prior to buried his face at the crook of your neck. He is nipping you hard, right over the pulsating veins underneath your delicate skin. You feel him getting close as he gets erratic and hardens inside you. But he won't relinquish in the effort to let you reach your peak once more. His hands everywhere all over you; massaging, teasing, pinching, pressing, playing with. When he manages to pull your climax out, he soon released himself inside you at last.

As you both stay still to savor the delightful remains, he chants a forgotten melodious tune into your ear, with your name put in between the verses. The blue runes flickering as if reacting to his voice. And so he kisses you for the last time that day.

The next morning after that intense bath time, Connor couldn't be found anywhere in and outside the castle. They found some dragon scales in the yard though, which explained his capabilities of leaving this floating land above the clouds. Albeit it should be impossible for him to even attempt to run away, for the sun-collar would emit high pitch warning sound that could be heard by every fairy ear in the castle perimeter. Later they realized that another castle servant (a fairy) had been missing at the same time as Connor's disappearance. They conclude Connor got helped from him by removing the spellbound on the collar.

The king of all fairy, your father, got furious. He'd been sending spies and hunting squad in futile. Then came the (expected) bad news: Queen Amanda Stern declared war upon the fairy kingdom.

Amidst all the chaos, you retreat yourself back under the shadow, with your soul shattered and your heart hollow...


	4. Under the Full Moon

It had been circulated around the castle a news of a vampire-seer disappearance. He was the only case, for he was a human before being turned into a vampire. No one ever heard of a seer having the desire to live as long as a vampire or a fairy. But then again, his existence had been hidden away by the human royal family in the last two centuries. The tidings had disclosed a new perspective, that it could be other unknown vampire-seer also secretly being hidden by some interested parties. 

For generations in the last hundred years, the human kings sat on the throne had provided the vampire-seer with any human blood he desired. Up to the time when the seer asked for the present king's daughter's blood. The king dismissed his request, so the seer leaving the human kingdom months ago. Aware that the seer had mentioned his fascination toward the vampire race (which is a given since he was a vampire also), as well as the seer's acknowledgment of the fairies weakness, the human king has had his dragon-courier delivers a warning to the fairy king.

The message was briefly disregarded by your father. Until came a threatening letter from Queen Amanda. She demanded fairies blood ration supplied in return for the fairy race's salvation from her secret weapon, which triggered the kidnapping of Prince Connor Stern. Then Connor escaped. Your father and his council had waited from Queen Amanda the optimistic war declaration upon her son's return, instead, they got a wrathful war declaration, for the vampire queen accused your father has had his men kidnapped her vampire-seer.

And this current missing vampire-seer, he was your first. Gavin Reed.

You've been questioned. Not for your connection with the seer, since even your own father hasn't the slightless idea of your affair with him back then. It was much worse. The keen ears of a castle servant had heard noises from your bath chamber. It should have been taken for granted, as your sisters also often invited a male servant (or more) at their bath time. If only you hadn't moaned his name repeatedly at the time. Therefore your father ordered you to be locked away, up in the Mute Tower on the separate tiny floating island, where the magic power is blocked by the see-through enchanted barrier. 

It's only been days since the guards brung you here. Despite you feel like it was longer than that, doesn't mean you possess the urge to run away. Being isolated from the civilization and having so much time in hand, you have the opportunities to savor your inner pain even more. You should have been frightened by the more major issues, such as the incoming war between your people and vampires. However, it's out of control now that Connor filled your head, given the fact that he was the root of your despair. 

You've been dreaming of him since the first (and the last) time he touched you weeks ago, and the dreams getting more lucid each day passed. The fact that the full moon is approaching only enhances his enticing figure within your mind. So you used him as an instrument for your pleasure anytime you need to release. 

Weary shrouded you when the dark violet sky begins to descend at the end of the day. Your people should be preparing for their visitation to Aquatic Temple, even in the midst of warfare preparations hustle. But from this remote area, your ears couldn't catch even the loudest enchanted scream from the mainland (not that you want to). 

You released yourself once more before you lay on your stomach (all fairies generally sleep this way to accommodate more space for their wings) and surrender into the enamor dreamland. Until some times later, underneath your nightgown, you feel your thighs' muscle tensed up by the gentle thrusting inside your hole. Against your will, you bucked your hips as to pursue the delicious sensation. 

“Prince Connor...” desperate whimper escape your lips. In your half-asleep state, you think, this is the most vivid dream you could ever wish. In this session of your dream, you have fluffy objects below your stomach already. The cold air touching your raised ass's skin becomes the sign that your nightgown skirt has had been slightly lifted.

Then resound an amused chuckle from behind you. “It pleased me knowing that you think of me even in your semi-conscious state.”

Your hips and legs twitching involuntarily by the several mild pushes on your sensitive parts inside. With an endeavor, you force your heavy lids open to find your sleeping position has been altered. You laid previously with your head on the headboard and your cheek clung to a pillow. At the present, you see the headboard at your side with your cheek cling onto the mat, for all the pillows being served as support for your stomach. 

When you lift your chin and facing ahead, you found the low-hanged shining bright full moon framed by one of the immense arch windows, with the iron bars therein has been bent by force to the side. You gasp dimly as a leather-gloved hand caresses your half-bare backside by the lowly back-cleavage, right between the wings' base. “P-Prince Connor?” you ask with a gradually growing fear.

“Afraid not, My Lady. It is me indeed.” 

The confirmation relieved you only for a breathy-length as other thoughts swiftly taking over you. “You... you murdered him,” you impeach with a shaky voice, “the horse master... the seer...”

Connor pulls his fingers slightly only to insert one more (which immediately earns him your soft moan) before resuming his deed. “He isn't dead,” the vampire said placidly. “Only couldn't be found where he usually expected to be at, just as the rumor has it.”

“B-but... your mother... blamed my father...” In great effort, you try to ignore his incessant fingers' intrusions. “She thought my father had anything to do upon his disappearance. And as the consequence, the upcoming war...”

“That would be the necessary causes for other events to take place. The higher purpose.”

You unlash a single sob. “I don't—I still don't understand—” You put your weight on your elbows for an attempt to rise. By a monstrous speed the leather-gloved hand push you back down onto the mat, elicit you to inhale sharply.

“Now, now, My Lady. We don't have much time,” Connor rasps in a dangerously low tone, with his one hand maintain the pressure on your back. “Don't you crave for my touch, My Lady?” 

“Yes,” you caught your voice thicken by desire.

“That much, huh?” His subtle proud intonation had you envisage his face feature filled with smugness. To be expected, his reserved and aloof attitude as a house arrest servant had been long gone.

You wonder how he looked like in this present. You dare not to turn behind, for you scared of what you may see on him. 

“I was extremely worried when I found you slept moments ago.” Connor deepens his fingers within you before starting to move again. “Being imprisoned 18 days in your castle, I became accustomed by fairies' style of... clothes. But still, saw your pose of sleep in a gown like this for the first time... Such a fragile and susceptible prey. You could be taken advantage of by someone irresponsible, you know.”

You shudder greatly when he plants a ghostly kiss on your nape, all the while his hands indulge the delicate spots on your wings and within your inner walls. “That might have been only you, Prince Connor,” it becomes a surprise to you how you capable to form a complete straight sentence for him. 

A low hum escapes his throat. “I so very wish so. Seen how the wardens flew high about to patrol around this tower and without the windows being covered...”

His words trigger another worrisome thought from the back of your mind. “What—what did you do to the wardens, Prince Connor?”

“Hank threw them some sleeping hexes.”

“Hank? The person that... helped you escaped from the cast—” you flinch as his thumb taking the opportunity to nudge your clit amidst his fingers deeds.

“Yes.” He then swiftly continues before you have a chance to raise further questions, “Now, My Lady, tell me. Was it due to the full moon? Or have you been touching yourself lately? I found you remarkably wet already when I was about to provide you my caring.”

Your arousal build-up at speed as he is now having his full attention at your most promising spots. For a moment you couldn't retort; digging your fingers to clutched on the bedsheets. You buried your face onto the mat, cutting the airflow so as to feel your chest tighten. But then your hair being tugged from behind (firm yet careful) get you slightly put your weight on both elbows to face the shimmering full moon across the bent bars.

“My Lady?” Connor's query was soft-spoken but demanding. 

“Ahhh... Y-yes... Both...” You sense your impending orgasm as he dug deep once more; nearly lost your balance if weren't for your hair being tugged steadily. “It's... a given... since a week before the predicted culmination night.” Frustration veiled you when suddenly Connor withdraws his hands off you. But then you hear faint rattles at your backside as the vampire unbuckles his belt and pants.

“How many times?” He runs his hands (with only one being gloved) over your thighs up to your ass, upheaved your gown skirt to your back along the way. 

Your breath turns wavering as he kneads your rounds in a resolute strength. “I... I lost counts.”

As he pulls your cheeks apart, he cuts the gap between you two, presses his hardening cock amid your ass' cleft. The bed shifted under his weight as he rolls to rubs his member thereat. “What were you thinking during the enactment?”

“You,” the answer came out fast off your mouth.

No mark of amusement when he expresses his gratitude next, “I take that as the highest compliment I could ever retrieve from you, My Lady.” With his knees, he spreads your legs wider. A gloved hand on your hips before he slowly shoving in, finally.

At your ruminating, it is quite peculiar. In your hundreds years of life, you felt the longest when he was away. You had been waiting for something indeterminate. You got to the point when you surmised that you could only see him in the dreamland for the rest of your life. Thank the allspirit. He is right here, right now, inside you...

This time you gather your courage as he idling still. Slowly you turn to take a peek over your shoulder. Under the bright moonlight, you find him staring back at you; an enigmatic smile flourished under his breath. He looks sharp in those dark grey leather armor, with his hair tidy and a bit pale of skin. No more sun-collar around his neck, which means, he can...

You lose him from your sight as you stumble onward upon his sudden strike. You collapse on your face smoothly, propped by the pillows under your stomach. As you once more taking a handful of bedsheets fabric in your hands, Connor begins to jerk his hips ahead.

“My Lady.” Amidst his unsteady hips' tempo, he slips his bare hand under your lifted nightgown, stroking your skin beneath. “Would you like to have children with me?”

With your cheek on the mat and your body being rocked, you digest his words in quite an effortful manner. “What—what do you mean, Prince?”

“Exactly what I said, My Lady.” He reaches for your wings' base to grant you more stimulation, instantly earns him your delightful mewl. “My Lady?” he urges with his hands fondling your wings still.

You curled your fingers into the sheets. Stretching your shivering torso. You try to form a reasonable answer. “B-but—it isn't possible.”

“If it is, would you or would you not, My Lady?” He slowly retracts his hands from your wings, concurrent to his decreased pace inside you.

The idea of having offspring with him in a normal cycle of life may somewhat cloud your judgment. So you straightened your arms to bring your torso up, raise your chin ahead to face the full moon. “I would,” you reply heartily upon bucking your hips against his. 

You hear a satisfying growl from behind you. Agile hands pull you over Connor's lap, your back against his covered torso. You whimper desperately as your wings being flanked in between, flooding your spine by sensations down to your groin. Before you, the full moon gleaming as you see through the window frame.

Connor's ungloved-hand caresses your front up to take a grip of your jaw. He tilts your head sideway so as to nibbles the crook of your neck, rocking his hips upward at his might. “My Lady,” with the most desirous voice he grunts, as if he yearns for so long, “I may, right?” His fangs grazing needily over your delicate skin. 

“Yes...” It was not merely lust, nor just the rumor of the delightful sensation that grants him your permission in a trice. It was mostly due to the time he spent in Tribulation Training. 

So he does. Instills his fangs into your vein with this restrained snarling coming out off the bottom of his throat. In exchange for your pain by his suctioning act, he releases the particular pheromone to induce you with euphoria. Appends to that his armored front torso rubbing your back in earnest. And every drop of your blood he savors, he increases his pace inside you, hitting you on the sweetest spots therein. 

Within his arms, you moan and writhe in a mess. Connor doesn't cease, of course. Thin strains of blood seeping out off his lips, flowing down over your skin surface as he sips you fervently. On your backside, he scrubs your wings, in the tune of his vicious deep grinding in between your thighs.

Your heart stammering behind your chest as you feel the climbing-up heat at breakneck speed. Then he reaches down under your gown; sheathed finger running circle on your clit. With that you spread out your wings and release, crying out his name to the moon in the darkened sky.

Connor withdraws his fangs just in time for your wings, and before he finds any signs of deficiency from you. After you fold your wings down, he licks the tiny holes at your neck as he slamming heavily into you, eager to retrieve his own completion. When he does, finally, he fastened his arms around your torso, buried his face onto your shoulder, relinquish his seeds in the depth of you.

“Are you ready to leave here and come with me, My Lady?” Connor breaks the silence after some time he senses you regain your stamina back. He notices how your blood leaking still from the small wounds.

“You were serious, weren't you?” You watch as to how Connor's gloved-hand stroking your lower belly as if there is something already growing inside you. So many questions running through your mind.

“Yes. And still are.” He plants a chaste kiss on your nape before carefully pulling out of you. “We have to get out of here, My Lady. In here you can't use magic to close your wounds. And Hank might already get cranky waiting outside the barrier with the dragon.”

“The war, Prince Connor.” You whirl slightly to find him buckling his belt.

“As I said earlier, My Lady. Those will be the necessary causes.” He puts on his glove onto his bare hand as he gets off the bed. In a blink of an eye, he crosses over the room toward your wardrobe. 

You startle for a beat, as this is the first time you see a vampire using his physical abilities. You shake your head to gather your thought. “Was the seer, Gavin, the one that told you all of that?”

“Yes. These are all for you, as he said to me prior my departure hither days ago.” At the same speed, he approaches you back, already with your clothes and a traveling cloak on his hands. “I promise I will explain everything when we away from here. You need to put on the cloak for there was a heavy storm at the realm down there.”

Momentarily you remain still. These are all too sudden, yet you have no suspicious thought of him.

“Do you trust me?” he inquires without even the slightest smile. But slowly he extends his arm to hand you your clothes.

You blink and return his intense gaze. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for having the patience to read this story!  
> Wish you delighted until this last chapter!  
> (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤


End file.
